A Senpai's Touch
by Helbaworshipper
Summary: Based off the volume 7 relationship between Uo and her senpai. When Uo finds out her senpai has become her homeroom teacher, what will her reaction be? [complete]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Tsukiko's POV)

_'Arisa Outani, the Yankee who protected Kyoko's daughter…how is it that it becomes so easy to see her that way?' _I stared at her, it seemed almost as if I had to move along with my life. Of course, becoming the homeroom teacher to her was not the idea I had wanted. I entered the classroom, normally today…. and it felt nostalgic. I had graduated from this school a long time ago, and my hair was much longer than I had originally had it. It was in a bun, kind of messy because I couldn't do buns worth my life.

I had been replacing the homeroom teacher, who had retired. This was the last year Outani was having at Kaibara High School. I never understood some of the concepts Outani had believed, but it was a job I had been accustomed to. I looked around, seeing her there, wishing I could say hello to her. I still didn't know what to do yet, so I simply began writing my name on the board. I finally finished writing, looking out to the class. They were looking at me with shock at the moment, so I kept thinking. "My name is Tsukiko Yasu. I will be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the semester." I said, nodding towards them. I was really only temporary for this semester, but I might be permanent after this semester.

"Ms. Yasu?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to our other homeroom teacher?" The girl was a bright child from what I could see. Her hair was brown, longer than her shoulders. Her eyes would make most anyone smile from what I saw.

"From what I heard, it was either sickness or maternal leave. I don't quite remember too well, the reason. I wasn't explained in full detail either." I nodded towards this girl, who seemed satisfied with my thoughts. By the time I managed to get everything going, the bell rang. I nodded, and then saw some more people coming in. I was also the math teacher, which made my job somewhat easier. By the end of the day, I was quite…tired though. My first day at a new high school and I was pooped. "I guess I should get home, makes more sense I guess…"

"Ms. Yasu?" It was…Outani; there were a few others with them. A student with white hair…with black roots, that's not real? A small boy wearing a girl's uniform, which was acting rather cutesy, that same girl who had talked to me before…was her name Tohru Honda? I looked numbly at my list, and then saw Saki Hanajima. I didn't know much other except the names of Kyo and Yuki Sohma.

"Ummm…yes Arisa?" I didn't like saying first name basis, but being a teacher I could do that, at least I hope.

"You lost?"

"No, not at all, I'm heading home."

"You know, that way is kind of dangerous, I've been there before."

"I've always known what dangers lie there. I must leave, so you may get back with talking to your friends Arisa-san." I said this to be to the point, and began to leave again. This time I heard another voice, this one more direct.

"You don't want to talk with us?" Hanajima was one of the people I heard the most about, she had something with waves she could do. I simply didn't answer her; I had to head home. Then I remembered something, something terrible at the moment. I didn't allow myself to think about it, I thought about only how to talk to Uotani. By the time I arrived home, there was a pile of mail yet to open, so many job offers. The only reason I took Kaibara's offer was because of Uotani, there was no point it saying it was stupid to choose that offer. I began to make tea for myself, in this small apartment, I had yet to marry or really date someone that close. I wanted to keep up this, until I could find that someone. I could tell Uotani was beginning to recognize me; her eyes were trying to find who I was in her mind. I still wanted to tell her strait who I was…but I was afraid to.

I remember becoming distant after the incident with Uotani leaving the gang.

Flashback…

I ran, all the way I could…that girl was going to leave the gang. I had to find someone to help her! The only place I found was the address in her notebook, I kept running after the address, hoping to find the house like lighting. There it was, the Honda residence. I rang the doorbell a few times, hoping to find someone there. Two people answered the door; one was a small girl, looking only in middle school. The other was a motherly woman, who looked at me concerned. "Hello?"

"She's going to get beat up! That girl…should live the way she wants. I just can't take them all by herself…" I had said, among other things, I then saw the woman nod to me; I left the house, back to my own. I was that girl's senpai, and it was my job to keep her safe. Especially if she wanted to be strait and go to school, she was going to change, and I was happy.

End flashback…

I quickly went out of my reminiscing as I found the teapot whistling its steam out by the dozen. I nodded myself to eat and drink, considering it was still going to be Friday tomorrow, and school was still then. I just wanted something to happen, somehow to get the courage to tell Outani who I was. I had bought her food; I had smiled and helped her when I could. She was part of that gang; maybe I was somehow too. Now I looked towards the picture of my graduating year. I was smiling with a dumb smile on my face, college was easier, and teaching was harder. I had to concentrate in order to do anything. The next day would be another try to tell her, and another try at a new lifestyle. I had to try, give myself the courage to talk to her again. I could only hope I would again, get a chance like that again.

Read and reveiw if you want, this is based off vol. 7.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Tsukiko's POV

**MysticSorcerer:** Thank you mystic sensei! -Nods and bows- I thank you for your help in being my editor in this chapter. I swear you won't end up like Mit-chan.

**Emarista the torturer**: I hope this fanfic may help you fulfill some needs.

The next day was my last chance...the last I had to tell Uo my truth, hopefully then I'd have more time. Over the past few hours I had attempted to keep my mind off from the strong focus of her...telling her, of having the chance to speak the words lingering in my throat. It wasn't helping that most of the males were eyeing me, as usual. I couldn't stand being ogled at by men, well…unless I was helping the man of course. These men were of course, looking at me as soon as I drifted in, in addition three dates were already proposed. I usually would never lose my cool, and if, by chance, I did…there would be a sharp drop of adrenaline afterwards. This wasn't my strong point; that was why I was part of the gang. From those experiences, I had learned to control myself to a further extent, and make that adrenaline do more damage. None of the gang members taught me these lessons; I slowly learned them.

"Uotani-san, would I be able to talk to you?" I had finally released those words, and in her face stood confusion. Perchance would she be thinking she had caused a failure? I couldn't tell, I just simply pointed to the desk closest to mine. She sat, setting her bag down on the ground hastily; my guess was she held a desire to leave.

"What is it Yasu-san? Is this about the essay?"

"I did want to talk to you about something..." I paused flicking some papers absent-mindedly before proceeding, "but it isn't about any homework." I noticed her look, a little deeper than before; she was probably contemplating over something personal. I simply slid my body closer to her.

"Then what is it Yasu-san?"

"It's been a long time…since we've last met."

"Yasu-san, you sure you aren't mistaking me for someone else?"

"Of course not Uotani-san." I inhaled a much-needed breath, rested my thin arms on the desk and finally released the next question "Do you remember…what the red butterfly told you?"

"Umm…you mean Kyoko-san?"

"Yes."

"So…uhh…what is it that you're getting at?"

"I'm…" I saw a look of recognition finally go across her face; she smiled a bit. She proceeded in standing up, her eyes widening to be careful in reaction. I felt herself scan my face several times just for reassurance, it was as if I was being studied in a laboratory. This wasn't the Yankee I remembered; was she afraid I would be more defensive?

"Senpai…it's really you?"

"Unless I am more of a thug than I know of."

"Why didn't you tell me before? I would have…"

"Don't worry Uotani-san, I just wanted to tell you. I'll work out a time where we can further discuss this...later, your friends are waiting for you outside." I drew a finger to the glassy window. I didn't know why I had said that but I had expected them to wait for her. I paused taking in a few details about the shocking truth I had delivered to this girl but simply returned to my desk. She appeared fully regretful to leave; it was as if I'd disappear and turn it into nothing but a passing dream. I glanced at the papers they had handed in for homework, the writing going from readable, a formal approach created by the prince, to impossible, a scrawled rambling from the President of the fan club. '_Maybe I should ask the students to write neater?' _I reflected, with a firm look at the less readable. Well, for now I was alone, of course that would only last until I heard the expected steps towards my classroom. If there was something I had learned from myself it was that many male teachers were hentai's. I would not allow myself to be ogled again.

"Tsukiko? I was wondering if you were busy."

"Not at all, sit and entertain me, as long as it's not distracting."

"I was wondering…do you enjoy teaching here?" This man had that look already; of course he was a hentai. I simply kept a sharp smile and my protective death glare on him; it wasn't funny. His kind...never really was that funny.

"Of course, this school has its share of pros and cons. The pros of course counteract the cons greatly." I continued to pretend to grade papers, keeping my pen in mid air, as if to look for an answer on my answer key. Surely, a professor like him would buy an act of that nature.

"Well, I would like to see your abilities outside of the classroom." His eyes glinted then; great…this guy really was going to get it if he was hitting on me. I rose to my feet, quickly putting my papers together. "Umm…have I offended you in anyway? Tsukiko?"

"No, I'll be late for a meeting I have scheduled with my doctor if I don't get home soon." I knew being a teacher, he could call me by my first name, but this was ridiculous and even painful. It felt as if the males were trying to show themselves as the dominant sex. These men weren't much different' than the other schools. The whole reason I had moved after the incident with Uotani, was that I had been having trouble keeping up with my parents. They didn't value money and so pathetically wasted it. I hated them greatly for this thought, and I couldn't stand it. I had my share of the worlds problems...more in fact, and it was time for me to go off on my own. I resided alongside a female friend, gaining college degrees, of course teaching credentials and moving into that world. I nodded to myself as I proceeded to walk home; this time it was a haven. The answering machine beeped; I had a message, teacher or student I didn't know but I hated the feeling of it being a greasy hentai.

**Senpai, I was able to get your number from the student council...friend connections. I really want to hang out with you this weekend; maybe my friends could meet you as well...if that would be possible? I really want to talk to you again; I've missed you a lot. You've done so much for my future too. Please, think about it? I'll be at the park at 4 on Saturday; I want you to be there so I hope you will. Please try and come, I've missed you so much.**

The message had been about ten minutes ago, I didn't know if I'd do it or not, meet her again...meet the Uotani I didn't know. Even though I had revealed myself it had taken a lot of courage. Well, I did owe it to her; I could at least try to know her better, in her new self.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Mystic Sorcerer:** Thanks so much Mystic-sensei! You've edited my chapter perfectly .

**Emarista the Torturer: **I won't include Uo's fan club yet, but I will in a few chapters.

**M.M.:** Thanks a lot for your review, I hope this is what you wanted.

I didn't know if I would go along with this plan, knowing a new version of her may be the most terrifying thing. My heart told me to go; yet my mind told me a different story. I wanted to hide in this abyss…let everything fall away, allow for everything to stay the way it's always been. Uotani was smiling when she had realized who I was, yet I was dying a little. I was always weak at times when it came to the truth; did she really want me to be with her today? Did she really want her old Senpai to go on something with her friends? My heart still leaked with emotions, all confusing. One part would tell me to do that, which I wanted, the other saying it was nothing more than a lie, which may damage me. Oh, why did everything have to tear me in two! I loathed these times, it had often been that I would never keep stability…and now this knowing was tormenting me to the point where I couldn't handle it. A knock on the door, who in hell came here? "Hello?" Silence, perhaps no one was at the door to begin with, perhaps. My heart was wrenching again, and I was created dizzy to my environments. I collapsed onto the floor; sometimes I was disgusted with my heart acting up like this.

Flashback…

"Hello Yasu-san." I sat down gingerly; this doctor had held his interest in me ever since I started collapsing. I mean…how can I lie now? This has been occuring non-stop, and I knew it wouldn't end easily.

"Just tell me what's wrong with me."

"You want the truth bluntly?"

"Whatever fits more, I don't care about how you say it."

"You have a slight heart condition, often somewhat of a stagnate state. You are at no risk…for any seriously long periods of sleep. I do warn that you keep your stress factor down though; and. I would recommend you not to work awhile. I already know you won't listen." I nodded, a little relieved by all this, and it felt unreal and so real at the same time. Pain and happiness at the same time, one of the weirdest feelings known to humanity.

End Flashback…

"Uotani?" My eyes opened to gaze over her concerned face; those others were with her. Her gray-blue orbs kept a constant hold on me. Standing behind her, a female bearing a long black braid, her eyes pierced my own as if to read my mind. Her hair reminded me of a raven. The males had orange and gray hair. Kyo Sohma, the orange head; looking around my apartment, probably because it was too stuffy. Yuki Sohma, the gray haired one, was just like they always said. I, however, didn't get too affectionate to the looks of "prince" Yuki.

"Yasu-san, are you alright? You collapsed so suddenly, and right in front of Uotani-san as well."

"I'm all right, just a little tired." I attempted to move from the position I was in, to sit up…but Uotani held me down. Her eyes were suppressing tears, but in a more obvious manner than usual.

"Senpai, please don't get up yet. There's a doctor coming to check on you."

"I don't need a doctor, I know what happened."

"Still, we should check on you." I gave into her this time, relaxing my thoughts. I knew Uotani was like this at times, and there was no argument I could compose. This time I would face the wrath that goes alongside being her friend.

"All right, Uotani-san." My eyes drifted towards the female known as Saki Hanajima. She kept staring at me as if she knew my secret, maybe she did? I relaxed this way awhile, an hour later I awoke and found I had fallen asleep. They had been eating at the small counted I had titled a dining room, which was positioned in the kitchen. Another entered the room; before I had lain alone in the room, of course hungry. Uotani would not grant me permission to leave the room, even to eat. The girl I knew as Tohru Honda entered the room; with that usual cheerfulness in her glimmering eyes.

"Yasu-san, I brought your dinner!" Her voice was so enlightening; no one could mistake it. I studied the tray she carried with her, it contained a few items I wouldn't have expected. Miso soup? I didn't know how it could have been so freshly made, and that caught my attention. I hadn't had such mastered Miso soup in years, and I didn't even say anything other than think of my childhood love of it.

Flashback…

"Tsukiko! The soup's ready!" My mother always cooked Miso soup from scratch, and to me it became perfection, that I adored. I enjoyed that Miso soup more than anything; it was my favorite food.

End flashback…

Half an hour after dinner, the doctor arrived…

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Tsukiko's POV)

Mystic-sensei: Thank you so much again! You've made a great beta once again .

**Emarista the Torturer**: Tsukiko is proven to be human, and I promise you she won't die in the end.

I looked at the doctor as he entered. The first thing I noticed was his shaggy hair; I couldn't understand it. He appeared joyful, unlike myself…I felt as if my own heart had betrayed me. He glanced up at me, just what I had expected. It was _him_. "So, I see your heart is still doing it." I turned to the door, I could sense they were eavesdropping behind it.

"So what? I'm not able to support myself to your standard? The one who once tried to date me out of pure luck?" My voice carried venom, this had been the doctor who informed me of my condition, and ever since then he'd been trying to date me; that was pretty strange.

"Tsukiko…I'm not speaking about that. Why can't you just calm yourself down enough to listen to me?"

"Listen to you! Listen to the man who is attempting to hurt me in the end?"

"That time was an accident, I didn't…know."

"Didn't know that was my student asking me for an assignment?" That silenced him, it was as if he had been a clam straining to remain open. Within my voice, poison was directed to this doctor.

"I…"

"You thought what?"

"I thought he was…hurting you!" He crossed his arms protectively, still this did not prevent me from making my next action to my choosing. I cast an all-out punch, which barely left a bruise on his cheekbone. I wanted it to break his jaw but that would have been risky. I was the one on top, my chest situated above his abdomen slightly; I had toppled from the punch I had given him. This provoked the listeners outside to come in, my face burnt with so much hate that it troubled them to see it. Quickly Uotani, alongside Kyou and Yuki restrained me from attacking him again. The boys just weakly held me, it appeared as if they would never push their bodies against me. I stopped thrashing, they wouldn't let go. Uotani's anger flashed in her eyes as she turned towards the doctor.

"What did you say to senpai?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything to Ms. Yasu-san."

"You were arguing with her!" I could feel her anger rising at a constant pace; it wasn't good.

"Arisa-san, it _is_ all right. We were just disagreeing on some issues, please leave and cool off." It felt as if I was pushing her away, not that I wanted to. She scanned my face for reassurance that I would remain in this room even after she left. Finally she exited and he sat back up.

"So…Toki, any doctor-like suggestions?" The venom had vanished, this time I simply offered him a slight winning expression. This created the first time, in the visit, I had mentioned his name. It was only to stop hate rising and it needed to be easier than his last comment.

"Only that you relax, you really do worry too much." He stood, rubbing the bruise as if it were a love mark. "You don't have to pay for this visit." He left the room and once the door of my apartment closed, Uotani entered once

"Senpai?"

"Uotani-san…you don't have to call me that anymore. I would rather you call me Tsukiko."

"Okay…Tsukiko-chan?" I hated the sound of 'chan', but I would bear it if that was what Uotani wanted.

"That's also okay." Uotani never left my side as the night ploughed on. In the other room Tohru Honda wouldn't leave...that only allowed for the two Sohma's to be beside her. I have disbelief that any called their guardians to ask about this.

The next morning…

Ow!…My body ached, but that was usual with my heart condition. To my left, Uotani half sat, half slept in her chair. Someone had changed my attire last night since I didn't remember being in my grayish-aquamarine nightgown. I walked quietly to change. Stepping outside of the room I found the other students, all had acted with such kindness. I would repay them for this, I would cook breakfast.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Tsukiko's POV)

Thanks again Mystic-sensei!

**Emarista the torturer : **I will reveal more about Toki soon.

I remained terrified, afraid of the wrath caried alongside being her friend. I noticed her concern, sudden anger lurked behind it. I never wanted Toki to get hurt…he always came regularly to convince me that he loved me. Uotani didn't realize the brunt of his onslaught of ideas on how I should live my life. "Maybe I should tell her…but I can't." My body couldn't handle Uotani's anger or heavy layer of protection. This was becoming harder than I had anticipated, my heart condition, my work, and my past all created a mix of gray. Something in my life had to make sense before Uotani's intrusion.

"Tsukiko-chan?" I foccussed on Uotani, still thinking about what was going on. "You shouldn't be cooking after what happened to you."

"Uotani-san, I guess…I should tell you the truth."

"Senpai?" She was going Senpai again! Why me of all people?

"I'm ill, my heart will continue to stagnate and cause me dizzy spells if I undergo high amounts of stress. It's that I'm in danger of dying…but this may happen at times."

"Tsukiko-chan…please…why don't you get it fixed."

"If I could have, wouldn't it have been done already!" That was something Toki had said to me, and I knew I needed to hear it myself, to say it myself. Uotani didn't move from her spot. I couldn't stand it, I had been mixing herbs in the eggs, and I returned to it as if it was the haven I needed. I quickly turned off the heat as she walked towards me carefully. I moved away from her touch, almost as if it wasn't possible. The heat was turned off by the time I went to get plates, it felt almost as if a cold wind had struck me. I set them up, and her eyes never left me.

_Don't look at me like that…_

_I won't be able to take it anymore._

My heart pounded, and felt it would be considered a threat to break into two over it. '_Please don't look at me like that…I won't be able to take it anymore.'_ Please don't! I can't take this anymore! "Uotani-san…I…I'm sorry."

"Tsukiko-chan? Are you all right? Senpai!" I collapsed, this time I didn't care, I had hurt her…and my heart hurt as it mixed with my body's pain.

(Uotani's POV)

"Senpai!" I yelled, almost as if my heart counted on it. Why did she punish herself this way, allow herself to suffer. I gazed towards where the plates were set. I smelled herbs that were so pricey. I couldn't see her like this, it hurt more than I could comprihend. A face full of pain and bruises on her wrists? By this time, I could hear the footsteps of everyone else, all of us were confused now.

"Uo-chan? What happened to Yasu-san?" Tohru's face held compassion as always. I couldn't smile this time because of Tsukiko- chan's thoughts.

"I remember…her falling to the ground after…I talked about what happened with the doctor…" I said; this pain was unbearable. Senpai…she hid so many things from me. And those bruises?...How were they there?

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6(Tsukiko's POV)

_Thank you once again Mystic-sesei!_

**Testing 234:** Yes, it ties directly to Toki.

At my wake I gazed into Toki's eyes, holding a strange sense of utmost importance. His crystal amethyst orbs affirmed me of what I needed to know. "Tsukiko…I…" his voice held a hesitant nature and I could hear the indiscreet listeners at the door. We began to talk about the past easier than I expected.

Flashback…

I closed my eyes, in only a year I had undergone so much pressure. This college had better shortcuts than roads. This was one of those shortcuts. "Sir? Are you okay?" He looked homeless, but then again…it may just be the way the costume department makes them look on TV. I closed my eyes and let a calmer exterior come over. "Sir?"

"What is it? I have to get home!" I could see his glazed over eyes as he looked at me. Following this I walked home with him, enduring in a chatter, where I had one of the best ideas. I had then resolved to stop his drug addiction.

End Flashback…(1)

Flashback…(2)

Cold turkey was hard for him; I knew it was. I would take his drugs and flush them. Then I usually forced him to study. It was difficult, but I remember that this day would be stuck in my mind forever.

"TOKI!" I immediately snatced the money, throwing the drugs back to the man or friend, or whoever it was who sold it. "I thought you didn't want to lose your work money." I walked away, he followed, his hands balled into fists that would let out his frustration. Even after two years, it was hard for him to let out of his habits. He was getting better though.

"Why did you do that Tsukiko-chan?"

"Toki-kun, I'm doing that for your own good."

"How can you do something like that for my own good?"

"Don't you dare yell at me!" I spoke as the torture of stress whelmed once again "I'm trying to help you quit!" That broke his last straw of his patience. With his strong, but drug infested body he pulled me into a headlock. I had been in worse…but something told me this was different.

"How do you know? I always get this way with my life. Drugs are the only ones that care!" His tightening grip pulled me across the floor.. I thought it was something stupid, something that didn't matter.. This was before I realized what could have happened. I was thrown into his room, it was obsessively clean ever since he'd presumably started going cold turkey. He stared at me lustfully as if I, myself were his longed drug. The grip on my wrist prohibited my movement. He tried to kiss me but was torn off, by her. This was the popular woman who had given me a place to stay. Two males from the football team held him back and she turned to me.

"Akina…"

"Tsukiko, are you all right? Toki was about to…"

"I know." I felt her embrace grow tighter, after a couple of minutes I was allowed to return home. The bruises never left my wrists.

A week later...

Toki had been under direct watch from Akina, so I couldn't get to talk to him. This was our chance at an interaction; I could feel that we both wanted this as much as each other. "Toki…" I entered his room and sat on the small desk chair.

"Tsukiko…I…I…" He was embracing me tightly, crying his heart out onto my shoulders. I embraced him back, finding that his body showed no signs of drugs at all this past week.

"You are going to be all right…"

"Tsukiko, I'm going to stop being addicted…I promise!" His eyes glowed with delight as I smiled in return. "You're going to be my cure!"

End flashback…

I looked towards Toki softly with a smile. "So, you really did quit for my sake?"

"No…because I…"

"Because you what?"

"I…really like you."

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Tsukiko's POV)

_Thank you again Mystic-sensei!_

My body froze at his words; the words meaning the end. I never have, do or will believe in love. It hurt when someone tried to love me when I didn't believe in the emotion. I looked away and soon I could feel his hand on my own. "Tsukiko, I know that you-"

"No you don't!" I yelled, telling the truth would be unbearable and I was already crying due to the pain."I don't believe in love, I only believe in friendship with others…. don't you understand? I can't love anyone…. I'm not worth this." The door opens suddenly, and Uotani can see this demonstration of pain, how I undergo the tortue of waking up each day feeling as if I'm nothing. It was bringing me pain for Uotani to see this, Toki didn't even leave my side. Uotani stood frozen; staring at me as if they hadn't expected me to have so much pain.

"Tsukiko-chan…" She was attempting to calm me, but I felt Toki's presence more calming at the moment. He gazed at them, then went and whispered to Uotani softly, her hands curled into fists but relaxed as she nodded to the others.

"What did you?"

"I simply told her that you would be all right. She'll see you after I leave anyhow, correct?"

"That's true, but-"

"To tell the truth, I remember much of the past you told me of…. but I see the worth in your eyes."

"Eyes? I'm only worth this because I was searching for Uotani." To tell the truth, I really didn't want to be this way, I kept hoping that if I kept helping others…

"You have to mature some time, you know."

"What would you know about growing up?"

"You made me grow up, you know. I still see that you're stuck there somewhere…somewhere to where you saved Uotani." He knew about my effort to save Uotani and the whole Honda family chance meeting. "I'll be back sometime next month…Tsukiko…don't let someone get you that doesn't deserve you. I love you Tsukiko, but I'm willing to wait until you're ready to admit your feelings." He embraced me softly tightening it over time, as if to imprint himself into my memory. With my breath catching in my thoat I couldn't move. He let go of my body, offering a hand up as he opened the door. I vaguely heard the entrance to my apartment shut, and I looked at the table. It was the same as I had left it as I…

"Tsukiko-chan, please."

"Uotani-san…do you really need to know? My past with Toki isn't…important…"

"Yes it is! Sen-I mean Tsukiko-chan. Let's eat and talk about it!" She was desperate; If I wasn't so afraid of disappointing her I would have told her that I couldn't...she would have to know some way or another. If I don't tell her she may end up asking Toki, and I wouldn't want her to find out through him…

"Okay, I met Toki in an alleyway after a few months of starting college. He was a drug addict back then, so I attempted to help him. The only way I could help him was if he was cold Turkey, and this was a hard process for me."

"Senpai…you shouldn't have had to help him."

"He reminded me of myself, so I began to help him. Over time, he began to resist, but I had to keep him in check at times. I…suppose you heard about the time of the almost…"

"Senpai! Yes I did!" Uotani's emotions were showing and I knew she would have hit Toki...why she let us have that calming conversation...I'm not so sure.

"Stop calling me Senpai…please."

"I'm sorry Tsukiko-chan."

"Well, he eventually became a doctor, and when he was still an intern at a hospital…the dizzy spells started. He was the person who told me what I had, and he's also the only person I…" I couldn't say the next few words, I trusted Toki more than anything, more than Akina could understand. "I trust him more than anything in this world." Everyone else, who had been eating the cold eggs with spices, also known as ginger eggs, stopped eating.

"So it's a love hate relationship." The voice was monotone, and it had to be the work of this…is her name Saki? I think it is.

"No…it's not like that."

"You two were certainly getting very close in that room."

"It's…not like that."

"You're still hiding something."

"I'm not…. I'm not…" She could penetrate me, and I couldn't help but feel nervous around her presence. "Yasu-san, this isn't something to live with. If you are so afraid to fall in love, people will keep coming." I nodded so, and then as if they knew they had overstayed their welcome for now, they said goodbye. Uotani gave me a hug, but Tohru Honda stayed back for a moment.

"Yasu-san, would you like me to cook more Miso soup for you?"

"Uhh…Honda-san, that's not necessary."

"Well, I'm going to make some. I've never seen you smile so much than when you were around Uotani and Miso soup." Then she left; just like that…I knew she knew the secret. _'I guess I better finish my food and wash the dishes before they get cold.'_

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Emarista the Torturer:** I really hope that I can get Tsukiko better for you soon. bows Sorry for the long update.

School brought me back to my senses, and I sighed at the thought of what I had said to Toki. I always said it to him, and every time I said it…he didn't slap me. Was it better not to slap me to my senses? Or was I already slapped? "Yasu-san? What's the problem with this sentence?" Another student asked me, bringing me from my thoughts.

"Come on over to my desk, Reah-san." I nodded with a soft smile at the girl, she moved through the desk clumsily, and I really wanted to tell her to be more careful. I saw her finally drop the paper at my desk, and I pulled it close to me as I read it with interest. "Well, I think the sentence just needs a bit of work. The sentence is too simple for someone writing an essay for college and such." I saw her smile in agreement, and she quickly snatched up her paper and went clumsily back to her desk. She began writing, and after what seemed like days, the bell rang. _'Lunch Bell.'_ I started to go down, until I saw a few girls around Uotani, Tohru, and Saki.

"Ane-san! Could you please hang out with us today?" The girl's hair was dyed, and the three were in middle school uniforms. The other two were talking to Kyo and Yuki Sohma.

"I don't know, but you can't keep coming to this school every day."

"But Ane-san!"

"I really want to be with Yasu-san today, I need some help with my work."

"Ane-san…please?"

"Fine, but you better be keeping your promise to going to school."

"Yay!" I guess it began to be that way, and I went to the teacher's lounge lazily. I really wanted to spend the day with Uotani after school, but it seemed that I didn't have the chance today. The teacher's lounge was the best place to be, away from all the students. At least that's what I thought, except for the few hentai teachers around.

"Tsukiko, how did your class go? How were the changes in the curriculum?"

"Well, Akina…it really didn't help my students, they almost failed their exams." I looked at my friend silently, and she sat down with her coffee and I sipped my tea slightly.

"Tsukiko, it really doesn't help you push yourself so hard, I heard Toki had to see to you twice." I looked at her, blushing slightly as I tried to pull my face back in.

"Yes, well…I was a little stressed yesterday. You see, Uotani-san was told by me who I was…and she kind of got mad when I was angry at Toki."

"Tsukiko, you're hiding again."

"Well, she wanted me to 'fix' my heart. I didn't know how to say that…"

"Makes sense, I wouldn't worry too much, besides…lunch is almost over." I nodded with a slight bow to Akina. I made my way to my classroom, looking at Uotani for a second. She was talking with Tohru, and smiling happier than I could have made her smile. I almost thought of giving up, but I made my way to the desk, beginning the small lecture on math we were doing, and it seemed to make everyone sleepy. "Your homework is on page ninety-five, six through ten even. Everyone quietly wait in your seats and work on any assignment you choose. I sat, grading a few of yesterday's homework absentmindedly. _'I can't get them to write this out well enough for me to read, I hate this…'_ I actually disliked it, but in the end, I couldn't be that way all the time for them. I heard the packing of the familiar black bags, and I could hear shuffling towards my desk. The bell rang, and everyone ran out except for someone…I could hear his or her voice.

"Yasu-san, why are you crying?" I looked up, seeing that Tohru Honda was in front of me. I felt my eyes slightly, feeling a tear that had fallen from my eye.

"It's nothing, something got in my eye." I stood up, going into the bathroom stall, tears came out as I broke down, and it hurt. Maybe it was because of Uotani, how I couldn't make her smile like Tohru could, and I couldn't protect her like I am. Maybe it was because she had a better life than I did, a better mental state, better ideas…and maybe I just was too jealous of her life. I wanted to be someone that could be a friend, and I couldn't even keep confidence in myself. I could hear a knock at the bathroom stall I was in, it was Tohru again.

"Yasu-san! What's wrong?" I couldn't exactly say I got something in my eye, right? I looked up at her face, I couldn't smile…I couldn't see any way to smile around this girl.

"I…I'm fine." I got up, walking out, and then hearing her again. She kept following me as I walked home, and I wondered if Yuki and Kyo were looking for her. For now, I guess I would allow her in the apartment. I told her my problem, but what she had said in return would not console my heart. The moment she made Miso soup, I actually forgot my problems, and I let her words in as she spoke. Maybe…I could get along with her after all?

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Believe it or not, I developed a fever from worrying over my life that night. I had to stay home, it was that bad. To make things worse, Tohru Honda also was still here. "You should get to school, I already called for a substitute to come to class."

"No, you won't be able to take care of yourself!" She sure was going to be a crazy girl when she grew up, or that's probably what I think of if I was in her position right now. I gave in for now, considering I didn't want my heart to lose itself and have to have Toki around again. For now, I didn't want to stress my heart too much. "Besides, I can make Miso soup for you to get better." Her smile, I couldn't smile in front of her. I felt so weak in front of her, the lucky person who could make Uotani smile, and me feel weaker than I made my mask look. It was then I could not stop myself from tugging her body close to me, and crying.

"Why… do you make someone smile and others feel guilty? I don't understand. I don't understand why I feel weak around you, I don't have the strength to tell you anything, why!" I was surprised she didn't push me away, and she was still smiling, it felt so unnerving. By the time I broke away, my borrowed pajama top was soaked, and she sat placing a hand to my forehead.

"Your temperature is still rising, relax a little Yasu-san." Her smile…it's so unnerving! When she left the room, I looked at the collection of books below or on my nightstand; it depends. I picked one from the shelf, reading where I had left off it.

As she clutched her side, she reached for the sword again. She wanted to be ready just in case he had decided to go ahead and kill her. His form came from a shadow, pushing the sword away from her hands. He smiled, clutching her body close to his. "You know, it doesn't have to be this way."

_"I don't care, get away from me." She struggled against his grip, hoping it would let go. It just made it go tighter, I could feel his smile growing more maniacal, pulling a rope from his waist. He pulled her tighter to his body, the pushed her into a guard. Her dress, dirty from her running from the guards, tripped and she fell into the guard. The guard had clutched her even tighter, and she could feel her rich hands being bound tightly behind her back. She could then feel her ankles, as she fell back into his arms._

_"Now, my beautiful princess, I won't do anything to soil you. I just need you to be a good wife." She relaxed, knowing that she had to go with him for now._

I shut the book, finding it was the end already, the sequel was the next book in my nightstand pile, and I hated it. I always loved to read books that had helpless people, always stuck and unable to struggle away from their captors. I just placed my book in a pile of finished books, when I heard her enter again. She looked at me with that unnerving smile again, which annoyed me for now. Lunchtime; which is what it looked like and what time it was. _'I wonder if Uotani is worried about me, I mean…and Tohru as well.'_ "-san? Asu-san? Yasu-san?" I looked up at Tohru, finally facing up at her face from my thoughts.

"Oh, Honda-san." I nodded a little, and she placed a tray of miso soup over my lap, I ate it slightly, as she looked at me.

"You know, you shouldn't be so afraid of Uo-chan."

"I'm not afraid of her."

"I don't think you're afraid, not like what you think. I think you are afraid as in, disappointment. You don't want to disappoint Uo-chan, so you try your hardest not to be assertive in your emotions. It's almost as if you think you're a burden to most everyone that you are friends to. Don't you see? Everyone wants you around Yasu-san." Her words, I couldn't accept them, no matter how much I wanted to say she was right. I turned away, slipping my spoon in the empty soup bowl in front of me. She must have known I wanted to be alone, because she sat her chair while doing a list of groceries quietly, I didn't know…but I heard writing. Maybe it was homework. I remember feeling suddenly drowsy, and then hearing her voice softly humming. I felt something cool on my head, and then I feel asleep. After a few hours, I heard a small knock, and I shifted a little as I heard her talk again. "Yasu-san, it's okay, just relax." I heard a few footsteps going to the door, and then loud noises.

"I told you she was here damn rat!"

"So, she could have been anywhere, this was the last place I thought she'd be."

"Kyo-kun! Yuki-kun! Stop it please! Yasu-san is sick right now!" She was yelling, maybe it was to her two friends that seemed to have fought too much. Then I could hear another new voice, one that sounded…it was Uotani's!

"Tsukiko-chan is sick?" I couldn't help but look as I saw the usual group that hung around Uotani in the room, looking at me with worried looks. The prince and that Kyo Sohma were looking at Tohru more worried though, which relieved me completely. "Tsukiko-chan! I was so worried about you!" She was holding me, catching me completely off guard, and I couldn't struggle that much when I felt so drowsy. I seemed to have fallen asleep again, because the next thing I knew, everything was black and warm. _'I wonder how this will change my relationship with Uotani…'_

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

I finally am getting to update this fanfic, it really does need to get finished. Well, I'm happy that I am getting to upload this soon. Enjoy chapter 10 and 11 .

Chapter 10

**Tsukiko's POV**

School began to slowly unfold with almost a miracle now, and I felt that life had become that much more simple. After that day with Tohru Honda, things made much more sense than they had once been. However, I had noticed she had been allowing Uotani to begin spending more time with me. Sometimes we'd spend the afternoon shopping alone, or even having study sessions at my apartment."Honda-san, could you come to my desk for a moment?" Her face nodded slightly before watching her friends leave the room. No wonder lunch had been so late today, preparations for the so called ' graduate festival' had begun. I heard that no gags were going to be pulled when they were finished., that was a good thing.

"Yes, Yasu-sensei?" I pulled my face up for a moment.

"This is going to take awhile, could you possibly stay for lunch today?" She looked hesitant to me for a moment, and I watched her go to her friends. I had all the time to go over the plans I had tried my hardest to keep secret.

**Tohru's POV**

I could only wonder with anticipation what Yasu-san wanted to talk to me about. However, this wasn't something I was looking to have had today. I usually had lunch madee for myself. When I would be away from Uotani and even the Sohma's for this long, I worried. "Uo-chan, I'm afraid Yasu-san requires my assistance for some reason." She looked at me more confused, but how could I explain to her? I didn't even know what in the world would go on after I finished my conversation.

"Honda-san, if you can get out any earlier-" Yuki was so silent with this request, and I could feel the tension leaving to enter Kyo.

"I promise I'll be out as soon as I can."

**Tsukiko's POV**

I watched her come back in the room. I pulled out a folder, a standard issue manilla folder. I stood up to stretch my legs for a moment, bending to my teaching bag to pull out my lunch. I had learned only four days after entering Kaibara about a few lunch ogglers. I had stopped buying lunch from the line for that reason. I usually ate with Akina, but this was of utmost importance. "Yasu-sensei? What is it you wanted to talk to me about? Is it about a test?"

"No, it's about Uotani." She looked genuinely concerned about her friend, but I took a deep breath before continuing. My thin arms almost paled at the thought of what I was about to reaveal. She barely noticed it, only worrying about something that might harm or hurt her friend.

"Has Uo-chan done anything wrong!" Her face almost shouted to me, this wouldn't be easy.

"No, allow me explain...please." I took a deep breath again. My heart leaped again at the thoughts going through my head. I couldn't get all my thoughts straight enough, but almost enough to get the basics down again. "I saw Toki a few days ago, he says that he may be able to fix my condition. However, this would be something of worry for Uotani." She was looking confused at me, what could I do to make it clearer to her? I stood, walking to her desk. "I'm going to have surgery."

"Why didn't you tell this to Uo-chan?"

"I don't want to tell her, I don't have the heart to." My face slowly turned into the grave expression I had not intended to express. "There is a very sharp chance that it will make my condition worse, and I...don't want her to..." She started to see what I was saying, but began to make her way up from her seat. She was scared that I was telling herself and not Uotani, wasn't she? She went out of the room, and I knew she wouldn't be back. She would tell Uotani...and I didn't want to be there to see that. I made my way to the phone in my classroom. I pushed '1' and then the rest of the number...and waited.

"Doctor Chono."

"Toki."

"Tsukiko? What is it?"

"I need advice from you, about the surgery and something else. Could you meet me in an hour at my apartment?"

"Don't you need to...?"

"I pulled my leave for tomorrow, most know my leave is then. I told that I might leave early today...and really don't want to...talk about my problem here."

"Okay, in an hour." I took a deep breath, my surgery was scheduled for next week. There was no more time left for it to happen otherwise. I would be back in school about two weeks after the surgery, that would put me in shape to attend the graduating ceremony. There was no other way to do this...I had wanted to ask if Uotani would stay with me before and after the surgery, at least when school was out. I picked up my bag, placing my purse on my other side. I turned to the teacher's lounge and made a nod to Akina.

**Tohru's POV**

How could Yasu-san just make Uotani listen to this from me? I didn't want to say it to Uotani at all, part of me would have done anything but tell. "Uo-chan!" I yelled to her, tripping against the grass and landing face first in the mat. She looked confused at me.

"You got out of there early, what did she want to talk about?"

"That's...the reason I'm out here." I took a deep breath, something would have to be said to her, I knew it better than anyone. "Yasu-san said that she wanted me to tell you something, but I ran out before she could finish."

"Honda-san, is it about her leave?" Yuki looked at me almost as if he had suspected something. "I hadn't heard why she was taking such a leave, but a month is a bit much."

"Yuki-kun, she was talking about her leave with me. However...she..."

"Take your time, we don't need to rush."

"She said that Toki had offered her an expiramental surgery to help her condition, but...she could die." Uotani dropped her sandwhich.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Tsukiko's POV**

Akina stopped in front of my apartment. Her eyes looked at me, the orbs full of concern in front of my sight. "I thought you wanted to talk to one of Uotani's friends. Did something come up Tsukiko?" I took a deep breath and opened my bag. The leather shuffled around for a few moments.

"Kind of, but it's better that I let it out to Toki." She smiled at me for a moment, stopping her car. "You sure you can spare the rest of the day for my class?"

"Of course, besides...my class is mostly on a field trip." She turned towards me, hugging me as tightly as she could. "I'll be right there in the hospital when you have your surgery. I won't leave you all alone, I promise." I put my arms slowly around her, she was something to look forward to. The way that Tohru Honda had looked at me though...

**Arisa's POV**

I dropped my sandwhich, it's contents fell to the ground. The news I had just heard...it had been meant for me. "Are you sure Tsukiko-chan said that, Tohru? She could have been speaking about someone else."

"I'm sure! She said that she wanted me to tell you, she had wanted...to say..." Yuki began to move towards her, almost embracing her. However, I had never seen any sort of full embrace from Prince Charming or Anger Management. Hanajima often mentioned that they were weird, but this was one of the most obvious things that I found weird. It was so obvious they liked Tohru. I was getting off topic on myself. "I left before she could finish what she was saying...I couldn't stand to hear anymore of it."

"It's okay Honda-san, I'm sure that she'll still be in class." His face was so much more different than before, almost as if he could see something we didn't. Hanajima and I knew that Tohru used this cheerfullness to often hide some of her emotions. Had the mention of death remind her of Kyoko?

**Tsukiko's POV**

I opened the door to my apartment, placing my flats off near the door. A small square of wood kept my shoes and a few other pairs of shoes some traditional space. I slipped into the simple worn clogs that I wore around the house. The brown cloth slowly snuggled my feet with some sort of welcome. I moved towards the table, looking in cabinets for a tea pot. I found a used iron one and filled it with water. I then placed it on a warming stove. I pulled out two chipped and not very expensive tea cups to the table. "Uotani-san, don't you understand...I..." I felt as if she was looking at me with some sort of hate, I don't understand why. She wasn't even in this room. "I'm doing this to be around you..."

**Arisa's POV**

I entered the classroom with a calmer and less faking Tohru. I had expected to see Tsukiko-chan by her desk, almost as if to say what she was saying to Tohru. However, the woman sitting at her desk wasn't Tsukiko-chan. "Everyone take your seats." The woman was almost completely strained, it was as if she knew something was wrong. I took my seat and kept feeling as if the woman herself was looking at me. "Some of you may know me from class 2-B, my name is Akina Mikuri. As you have been informed, Yasu-san had been planning a leave. Her leave was to start tomorrow, but she had intended a early leave this morning. This is going to be a study hall, since she had no plan of starting a new math lesson. A substitute has all the lessons planned, so tomorrow will start the official leave. Please use your time constructively." She sat down, and she was grading our class term papers. I had no idea that this would be a problem for this woman, who was she to Tsukiko-chan?

**Tsukiko's POV**

Three minutes after hearing the tea kettle finish the heating of the water, Toki's knock came at the door. "Come in." The door opened, swinging a little before he entered. He pulled off his shoes and placed on a pair of black leather slippers. His attire looked completely proffessional, yet he looked absolutely stressed out. "You look...more stressed than I would have expected to see you."

"I was just checking the statistics on the surgery, considering it just moved a few months ago from expiramental to approvable use." He moved to the seat next to mine, looking at the tea cup. "I have a question."

"Yes?"

"For all those years it was expiramental, you told me no. What changed your mind about the surgery?"

"It was Uotani, her caring so much for me...was not expected. I realized that even though I had told her I couldn't fix my heart completely, I could do something to try to fix it." I remembered the day I had been sick, and all the days after. Spending so much time with her...made me realize...I wanted...to live to the fullest. "I want to be around her, even if it may cost me more than I can give. I want her to be happy."

"Well, what was the other problem you were having?"

"I told her friend about it, to tell her. I couldn't stand to see her unhappy for a reason that I wanted her to be happy. If I could fix my heart, even a little, I would take a chance." This was all to help my life, and her to be happy. "I couldn't finish what I wanted to say, and I couldn't stand to face her friend or Uotani after she had...ran off." He put a hand on my shoulder, and I answered by placing my head on his shoulder. I then began to cry. Tears of pain, sorrow, fear, anything you could thing of. "I'm afraid...that I'll never see her again!" My chair fell beneath me, Toki's arms catching me and letting me cry into his fairly expensive suit. Salty droplets of water stained the white suit shirt, the dark green blazer, and his neck. His hands didn't move, just held me tightly. How could I have...cried like a five year old on him? I didn't know, but it felt so...relieveing.

**Uotani's POV**

Hanajima and I had accompanied Tohru to be with her. I had to be sure she was okay as well, the words she had heard were hard on someone like herself. She was sitting at the table, with some sweet snacks around us. A few of the other school Sohma's were around as well, I think they were Hatsuharu and Momiji. Tohru's face was almost completely adorned in dripping happiness. We all knew it was fake, and had to cheer her up. A knock on the door made the authour go to the door, opening it to reveal Toki. "I'm sorry to bother your company, but I heard Arisa Uotani was among them."

"No problem, she's right in the living room at the moment." He came through the hall, following the authour to the room we were all in.

"I require a word with you, Uotani-san."

"You have done enough, filling Tsukiko-chan's head with the ideas of some surgery that could kill her!" Anger, it was in my vains. This had made Tohru sad, and it made me as angry at the doctor than I had when I first met him. His face didn't look angry at me, more like worn out with worry. He moved to a corner of the room, and the Sohma's along with Tohru had silenced. However, he looked so still and filled with worry that I probably couldn't imagine.

"I can't argue with you, not when Tsukiko is one of the people in the world in pain. She knew that you would object to her surgery, and didn't want it at first. However, this was before she came to know who you had become." I was silenced, and I felt almost as if the world had gone completely to a halt on me. "I am sorry, Tohru. She had expected a much easier time doing it indirectly with you, to tell. However, telling it to you, Uotani-san...was something she couldn't seem to do."

"Then tell me what you..."

"She's doing this because of you." I was again silenced, I could feel as if Toki himself wanted to cry in return. "When I first met her, she was a woman looking to fulfill something. She often would tell me of some girl who braved death to leave a gang she had been in. When she learned of her condition, her attitude was only to find and fulfill a life she desired. When she met you, after all the time she had been offered the surgery...she had said no. After spending some time with you, and after her days spending time alone getting to know you and your friends...she wanted it. She is doing this for you, to be around you. She is braving death to be around you, and to fix her heart only a little, if not all. What she didn't have a chance to tell Tohru Honda, was that she wanted you to be by her side." He placed a file down near me, I didn't touch it. "It's the details of the surgery, good day." He then left, and I couldn't think straight. All of this...for me?

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Tsukiko's POV**

Each day dragged on with me trying to keep order around the ever clean apartment. However, I could not find the energy to keep up with the daily activities that seemed to plague me. Every time I made breakfast I couldn't stop from trying to see if someone would come to visit me. I knew for some reason I would recieve no visitors at all. The harsh reality of life.

**Akina's POV**

I could concentrate very little as I pulled out another paper, my glasses slipping from my face. I tried to grasp them, but they fell off of my face and onto the tiled floor. I tried to bend over, but was reminded of the pain it took to wear the strange face ornaments my eye doctor had placed on my face. I sighed before bending my body to pick up the rather thick framed reading glasses to my face. "Mikuri-sensei." I looked up to see one of my students with a questionable look on his face.

"Yes Sano-san?"

"I'd like to see my grade on my field trip paper."

"I haven't finished grading them, and you'll see them when I get done." The average boy looked defeated as he walked back to his desk. The next day would be preparations for Tsukiko-chan's surgery, and I found myself unable to grade as to the point with that attitude. I stared at the next paper on my desk and found an error, marking it with my red marker.

**Uotani's POV**

"Uotani-san!" The pain of something against the top of my head became apparent as I looked away from the window. The substitute ended up being a pretty arrogant woman who always thought of herself first. The woman's form approached me, pulling the object that had struck me in her hands. It turned out to be a white stick of familiar chalk in her hands. "I was hoping you'd return to us soon, since you've been like this for at least half an hour."

"No I haven't."

"Then tell me what my lesson has been about." I took a deep breath, looking around the classroom for a sign of what the lesson was. When I could not find any obvious signs, I nodded in defeat as the woman seemed to be appeased with her work. "Pay attention." Once her body moved from my eyesite, I simply moved my head back to the window and watched the clouds once again.

**Tsukiko's POV**

I heard a knock, having just finished my own dinner five minutes ago. A film of soapy water was on my hands as I opened the door. I had at first just seen Akina, but there was another shape behind her. As the shape moved more into the house, I could see it as the person I had been worried about the most. "Well, I didn't expect to see you so soon Uotani-san." I moved towards the sink again. I began to pull a sponge to me as I made an abrasive force against a plate. She sat down, seemingly waiting to speak. Akina seemed much more relaxed and began placing down a few papers and grading them. Her coke bottle reading glasses looking at the papers.

"Tsukiko-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you risk your life for my sake?" I knew this question would pop up, but I would still go through with my promise. I was going to be near her, and I wanted to be healthier.

"Everyone is selfish about something, I was always watching you from a distance. Even when I was part of the gang, I continued to watch you from a distance. You have a knack for being hopeful in all that darkness of yours." To be honest, I was jealous of her ability to accept so easily. "I want to be closer, but the more I want to...the more my heart rips in two. Emotionally, I need to have my heart in a better condition to accept this new life." Her eyes seemed to widen a slight bit before using her next question.

"I want to be with you when the surgery happens."

"I'll let you be there, but you better graduate."

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Toki's POV**

When Tsukiko finally arrived, her escorts included Akina Mikuri and Arisa Uotani. I had no idea how this had happened, but I knew it was her choice for them to be there. "I see you have your attack force ready?" She rolled her eyes a bit at me, giving me a goofy laugh at the same time. The childish Tsukiko had been allowed to play for five minutes. I led her in her hospital room, where she would be in at least a week. I handed her the right hospital gown and waited for her to finish dressing into it.

**Tohru's POV**

I tried to figure it out as I waited with Hana-chan. Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun had also waited, even though the student council needed him greatly at the moment. "Uo-chan hasn't even come into school today. Could she be sick?" My mind ran through all the things that could have happened as I began to worry profusely. It was just a cold, or could it be the flu, or could she be in the hospital! In my panic, I felt Kyo-kun's rather awkward comfort as a few minutes had past. Soon, the moment was over and class had to start. My worries seemed to only glide to my friend missing...

**Toki's POV**

Upon arriving back in the room, it seemed the three were having quite the girl chat. I waited until I heard the moving of chairs to come into the room, as if to surprise them. The minute I opened the door, the two were prepared to leave as it was. I nodded to both of them as they left the room and hoped that it would stay this way for now. "Tsukiko-san, I'm going to need you to relax while I check on your body status. Have you had any attacks lately?"

"No, I've been close, but I haven't actually had an attack." I put a check on the hard brown clipboard.

"Any other symptoms?"

"None." I gave a sigh of relief, sitting down as I began to explain the prep work.

**Akina's POV**

Sitting in a hospital waiting room is the hardest thing someone is probably ever required to do in any type of case. I found it almost stifling, and Uotani seemed to be well into another magazine she probably had no real interest in. The rebellious female had refused any offer of food and drink I offered. Eventually she relented to a bottle of water that was now only half full to appease me and get me off her back. I could see nature pictures all over the cover, and her brow began to contract in confusion on something in the seemingly thick book. Her toss of it showed the tension in her mind and she promptly picked up the book again.

"So, do you work now ?" The now in tune female turned from the magazine to look at me.

"I always work, more in the summer than during school."

"Has everything been okay at home?"

"The usual."

**Tsukiko's POV**

That night did not comfort me, since I could not see anyone else in the room yet. I had fallen asleep during the prep talk, which seemed almost like reading egyptian in a math text book. I tried to locate things, but it looked as if it had become at least ten and I was in complete darkness. I wanted to cry out, but my voice would not respond. I sat up and moved my foot out of the covers and felt a cold, tiled floor. I moved down, slowly moving towards where I believed the curtains to be. I felt cloth and opened it. Moon light to guid me to the light switch, that was good. I found the white enameled switch and slowly pulled it up. The room contained someone I had not expected at this time of night. Uotani was in a chair, seemingly on guard duty in my room. I went to her, touching her as I tripped over the chair. "Tsukiko-chan!"

"Uotani-san, how long have you been here?"

"Why did you get up?" She pulled me to my feet and managed to get under the covers once again.

"I don't know, I just needed to do something."

"Well, you don't want to get sick before your surgery." The female placed the chair closer to my bed and held my hand as she began to tell me a story, but I could barely remember it as sleep took over my body and mind.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Yuki's POV**

I pulled the phone to my ear, hearing the ring with more than enough sound attached. I didn't desire to contact the hospital, but there was a chance that Uotani-san could be there. For Honda-san, this was all that mattered right now. "Shige Central Hospital, Nurse Maki speaking."

"I'm wondering about a patient coming in for heart surgery named Tsukiko Yasu. Is she in surgery right now?"

"Are you a friend or family member?"

"I'm a friend."

"She'll be in surgery in a about ten minutes. Should I let her know you called?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure."

"Well, have a good day." I placed the phone back down to the cradle as I approached the dining table. It was the usual activity with Shigure making sure Kyo was not currently in a quiet state. I sat down and began to make my conversation.

"Honda-san, Uotani-san called from the hospital."

"Uo-chan did! When!"

"Just now, it seems that Yasu-san is going into surgery soon and had to get off."

"Then we should go and see her!" I had fully prepared any reaction and immediatly agreed as Kyo began to drag himself along.

**Uotani's POV**

I felt restless as I tried to move from the spot I seemed glued to. Being right in the waiting room made me more nervous, and Tsukiko-chan seemed nervous as she entered the operating room. I tried to comfort her, but she assured me that she would be asleep the entire surgery. I had not wanted her to go alone, but Toki-san said it was hospital policy. I still had bad feelings about the guy. Mikuri-sensei seemed to be almost silent, her hands so tightly held that she seemed to be meditating.

"Uo-chan!" I had been in my thoughts for some time before hearing my name out in that way. "Uo-chan!" I turned again to see Tohru, Prince Charming, and Anger Management coming towards where I had placed myself.

"Tohru? What are you doing here?"

"Yuki-kun said that you called from the hospital." I turned to look at prince charming a moment, and his eyes told me 'go along with it.'

"Yeah, I did."

"So, how is Yasu-sensei doing?"

"She only got into surgery half an hour ago, the surgery will take at least two hours."

"Well, I'll wait for her with you then!" Tohru's form sat beside me, but the thoughts of Tsukiko-chan worried me greatly. She seemed almost peaceful when she went into surgery.

**Akina's POV**

I moved away from the group that had come around Uotani, finding it impossible to really arrange my thoughts. I just needed to keep myself away long enough to calm my own nerves down. My hands were still tightly holding their own. I sat in the place where vending machines were. Just as I began my silent thought gathering, one of her company had sat beside me. I saw the gray hair of Yuki Sohma, who seemed to be interested in my current position. "You called the hospital, didn't you?" The head nodded a yes.

"I did it for Honda-san, she needed to know that Uotani-san was not ignoring her."

"You and your cousin seem to be fond of her."

"In a way."

"Why are you sitting near me then, Sohma-san?"

"I just wanted to know something."

"What would that be?"

"Why do you seem so hesitant to that doctor?"

"I just don't like the guy, that's all." The teen stood, nodding as if trying to figure out something, and left. Leave it to the perceptive ones to figure out I tended to dislike Toki.

**Toki's POV**

The last stitch came as three hours of intensive surgery came to an end. I went to the sink and pulled off my gloves, washing my hands of their sterile stench. I looked towards Tsukiko, who still lay unconcious in the surgical bed. I nodded for the nurses to take her to the room, and they moved her out just as fast. I really needed some sleep, and went out to see Akina. I know Uotani-san would want to talk first, but I wanted to talk with a responsible adult first. She looked at me with distaste, but with a bit of hope.

"How is she?"

"She got through the surgery, all she needs to do is recover and get a check up now."

"Thanks." She held out her hand and I shook it. "You have my gratitude for the first time in a long time Toki."

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Tsukiko's POV**

The white hospital ceiling was the first thing to greet my eyes, my chest felt like a huge weight. Perhaps it's just an after effect of the surgery, but I didn't care. I don't know how long I'd been out such as this, and I couldn't figure out why there was so little noise. I sat up the best I could, feeling the huge weight once again. I reached for the curtains, which had been drawn around the bed. The minute I did, I was facing a mob. Uotani grasped at me first, and I struggled to remain in a comfortable position while she tugged my body almost off the bed.

"Tsukiko-chan, are you feeling okay?"

"I'd feel better if I could be a little more comfortable." The blonde nodded and allowed me to position myself in a much better comfort zone. "Hello Honda-san, Sohma-san." I had no chance to see the orange haired one, and I noticed him brooding at the close contact between something I could not distinguish. The people around me seemed happy, only Akina looked worried. I tried to reach my hand out to her, but she left the room before I could reach her.

**Akina's POV**

I couldn't do it, I couldn't just hug her like before. I had tried...I truly did. However, I could not reach her with my own strength. In fact, I would only reach slowly and fall back. Uotani-san had been able to do so without hesitation, while I simply could not watch Tsukiko's somehow renewed opposition. Jealous tore at me, and I wished that the jealous would not tear at me so.

"Mikuri-san?" I turned my head.

"Toki-kun."

"Why are you not with Yasu-san?"

"It seems she has enough support as it is." My feelings of anger and jealous mixing tried to jab me to hit him. The next thing I felt, was him tugging me to the room I had been in during the surgery. He handed me a can of coffee, and I watched the steam.

"You're jealous aren't you? That she did it for someone she barely remembered?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm jealous too."

**Tsukiko's POV**

That night, Uotani was persuaded to leave me for a bit. I sat alone in that room, waiting for darkness to overtake my form into sleep. I felt all alone in this room, and I shuddered as I tried to create something out of nothing. It was then I heard the door open again.

"Tsukiko-san?"

"Oh, Akina." Her form came towards me, sitting down near the bed. She took my hand and stayed silent as she pulled me into a weak embrace. "Is something wrong?"

"Why...did you do it for Uotani-san?" Her voice was faint, and I tried to return her embrace the best I could.

"She made me want to be someone worthy of her friendship. She was able to move on, and so should I."

_**At the graduation ceremony...**_

I sat down and watched from my seat. I had been dragged around the ceremonies festivities to the point I needed the rest and not my heart. Toki and Akina sat near me, seemingly subdued and glad to be resting as well. Akina looked at me a moment before her next question came out.

"You think you'll be teaching here next year?"

"I think so, about time I settled down."

"Glad to hear it." She stood up to get a drink and I turned to Toki a moment.

"You want to hang out, just the two of us?"

"Are you talking in the means of..."

"Yeah." His face told wonders, and I stood to greet Uotani as she came back towards me. I guess she wasn't so different from me after all.

_**Fin**_


End file.
